Broken Bones and A Little Bit of Olive Juice SIBEY
by TeddyLover777
Summary: SidxTobey


A/N:There is not a big enough Fan base for 3D and SiBey darn it! WARNING! There is some BoyxBoy in here so if you don't like it please do not read any further! You've been warned!

"OWWWW!" The wail could be heard miles around China Town. The person it came from was currently on the ground cradleing his leg by his fallen bike.

"TOBEY!" Sid cried jumping off his bike. "What happened!?"

"I-I hit a bump and lost control of the bike." The smaller male gasped out. "I think I b-broke my leg."

Sid kneeled next to Tobey and placed his hand on the injured boy's leg.

"OUCH!" Tobey screamed in pain. "DON'T DO THAT!"

Sid flinched and sighed, "Looks like it really is broken, Can you stand?"

"I don't think so... I can try though." Tobey replied.

"No don't get up," Sid got up and knelt down with his back towards Tobey. "I'll carry you on my back to Nana.

She can probably heal it."

Tobey blushed, he didn't know why but he suddenly felt self concious around Sid. 'Come on Tobey, it's not like you've never been carried on his back before!' His inner-voice yelled.

"-ey?" 'B-but, This is different!' He retalliated.

"-bey!" 'How is this different!?'

'I don-' "TOBEY!" Sid's voice yelling at him awakened him from his inner-battle.

"W-what!?" Tobey cried surprised.

"I was calling your name for a couple of minutes but you didn't answer, I think I better hurry up and get you to nana!" Sid hurriedly got Tobey on his back and began fast walking in the direction of the resturaunt.

"You should stop eating so much!" Sid joked. "You're really heavy!"

"Eh!?" The smaller boy cried. "Should I get down?" He asked making a move to get down.

"Haha, I was just kidding Tobey!" Sid laughed gripping Tobey closer to his back as best as he could. 'You're really light almost like a girl, Sue would be jealous!"

"I don't know if that should make me happy..." Tobey replied.

"Haha, come on! You know I love you!" Sid said light heartedly.

Tobey hid his face behind Sid's neck embarresed and wrapped his arms tighter around Sid's neck. 'Love. He said he loves me.'

"Hey we're here!" Sid said happily. "Nana, Sue!"

Sue was the first to come out, when she saw Tobey she gasped. "Nana, hurry!" She called. "Tobey's hurt!"

"Ai-yah, you really are getting clumsy these days Tobey." Nana said once she appeared.

"A-am not!" Tobey yelled.

"Go ahead and take him to his room," Nana ordered. "I'll be up in a minute with my herbs."

"heheh, Yes nana." Sid replied.

******XKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXK******

"You know, Nana's right." Sid said while he placed a very red Tobey on his bed. "You should be more careful."

"Not you too!" Tobey whined. "Nana and Sue already think I'm clumsy, I thought you'd be different!" he pouted.

Sid laughed and ruffled Tobey's hair. "I'm just saying you should be careful, I don't like to see you hurt and in pain." As soon as the words left his mouth Sid turned beet red.

"Really?" A wary voice asked.

"Of course!"

How could I not? I do love you after all!" Sid said seriously. The shorter boy's eyes widened 'What am I saying!? He probably thinks I'm gross!' Sid worried in his mind.

Tobey blushed and mumbled something.

"What?" Sid asked.

"OLIVE JUICE YOU TOO!!!" Tobey yelled with all his might.

******XKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXK******

Meanwhile downstairs,

"Is this the herb nana?" Sue asked her gaurdian and mentor.

"Yes, that one will help with the swelling and pai-"

"OLIVE JUICE YOU TOO!"

"Olive Juice? What on earth would he want with that?" Nana asked herself.

Sue's eyes widened at the sound, no not because It was Tobey yelling it, it was what he said. Because she and Tobey had recently watched Family Guy the other day....

******XKXKXKXK- THE END -XKXKXKXK******

Hahaha, I saw that episode of Family Guy last night and cracked up, I have also been wanting to write a 3D Fic for a while so I put 2 and 2 together. XD PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! lol, R&R plz! And if you didn't like it please try not to be too cruel, I haven't wrote fan fiction in ages! DX and I know the ending sucks but I couldn't think of a good one, I'll probably rewrite it in the future.


End file.
